deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Meliodas
Description Nanatsu no Taizai vs RWBY! Which blonde hero who can turn their enemy's attack power against them would win? Interlude Wiz: Solid, Blonde, Hod-headed, Easily Raged, Sadistic with a funny way and can turn their enemy's power against them. Those are the descriptions of our two combatants. Boomstick: Yang Xiao Long, The powerhouse of Team RWBY. Wiz: And Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin Of Wrath. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth. Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors. Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school. Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever! Ruby: Please stop... Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles and giant transforming scythes. Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now. Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby. Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all... Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? (Yang is hit by an apple) Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things. Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more....direct approach. Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets! Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica. Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound. (Yang jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatably fires her blasts down its mouth) Yang: I hope you're hungry! Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car. Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different. Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan. Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses posses a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go. Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power so long as she remains conscious. Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough: Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges. Wiz: And during a food fight, (remember this is high school), Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force! Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food. Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable. Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep. Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks. Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it. (Yang is seen speeding across the top of a forest, shooting downwards to stay in the air and lands on a tree and jumps to the next one, finally landing on the ground.) Yang: Nailed it! Meliodas Boomstick: Meliodas, The leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. Wiz: But before he was known by this, he was the former leader of the Ten Commandments, as well as being the eldest son of the Demon King (his younger brothers being Estarossa and Zeldris), before betraying them for unknown reasons. He killed two of their members, and started the war between the five races, ultimately being responsible for the sealing of the demon clan. Boomstick: Wow! Did that kid do all of this? Wiz: Actually Boomstick, He is over 3000 years old. Boomstick: The Hell?! Wiz: Meliodas possesses impressive amounts of strength despite his small stature, able to clash near evenly with a physically powerful giant such as Diane. When fighting Ban in the Vaizel fighting festival, despite Ban using Physical Hunt to rob Meliodas' strength, he kept matching Ban's additional gains in strength, overpowering him and still able to send Ban flying into the ground, splitting a gigantic rock. Boomstick: He's also incredibly quick and agile, Befitting his small stature. He is able to move behind a powerful opponent such as Gilthunder without him noticing and even match a Demonic Hendrickson despite his monumental increase in strength and speed. Wiz: Meliodas has frequently shown himself to be one of the most capable swordsmen seen so far. Using a broken sword for a majority of the series and still managing to fight and overpower several powerful Holy Knights with little effort and still hold back his real power. It was stated by Cain that Meliodas never used a sword because aside from not wanting to kill anyone, he was simply too powerful using one. Using a real sword he was able to hold off three great holy knight level opponents and still manage to save Margaret Liones from a chimera. Even when fighting a demonic Hendrickson, an accomplished fighter in his own right, Meliodas was able to turn a spin into a flurry of slashes, heavily wounding his opponent. When utilizing his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, Meliodas was able to easily slice through the arm of a mountain sized Albion, turning it into ribbons. His slashes are so fast a single slash appears to be able to cause numerous other slashes. When regaining his power, Meliodas was able to unsheathe his sword slightly, and appear to put it back straight after, and in doing so was able to deliver several dozen slashes to the powerful Galan unnoticed. He also had experience of fighting worth of 3000 years. Boomstick: Meliodas has an immortality curse, Which means that every time he dies, he will be revived back to life. Also he has 7 hearts due to the fact that he is a demon and through unknown means Meliodas has a mysterious lifespan, being over 3000 years old and still having the appearance of a child. It was stated by the 10 Commandments that the lifespan of a demon is 1000 years and that if they hadn't been sealed for 3000 years they would have died 3 times already. Wiz: Meliodas also has immense endurance and durability despite his childish body. Boomstick: But you know what's my favourite? It's when he taps into his demon powers. Wiz: By tapping into his Demon Powers, Meliodas' already powerful attributes are amplified further more. Boomstick: He can also use the 'Black Matter'. Where part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. He can also use this matter to heal himself and re-attach torn limbs and closing stab wounds. He is also capable of creating weapons with this matter, ranging from axes to swords. He can also form wings to fly on his back. Wiz: Meliodas is also capable of using the Dark Matter Magic Attack in this stat. Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack is dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcame. Boomstick: Hey! After hearing this, i think that Meliodas is my son. Wiz: Ummm...What do u mean? Boomstick: Both of us can be enraged easily! Wiz: First Yang, Then Meliodas... Boomstick: Hehehe...Anyways, We're not done yet of Meliodas' arsenal. The Black Demon Mark still has one final blow. Wiz: The Black Mark's full power has only been seen once. It occurs in a state of absolute rage, the sheer power of its release was enough to obliterate Danafor near-instantly, leaving a hole miles deep, when seen from the bottom it makes the remains of Danafor seem minuscule. The massive power of this form was enough to warrant Merlin to steal it before a similar fate happened to Liones and seal it with the help of the Druids. It was due to this power that Meliodas was called a Demon of Destruction. The anger of this form is different from usual anger that is fiery and destructive, as it has been likened to a calm, quiet sea that just swallows everything. This wrath was incredibly hard for Meliodas to control having relived the experience of Danafor over and over. Also, His full power demonic state has the ability to dramatically enhance his magic power, increasing the size of a Dark Matter magical attack to a size and potency to engulf and wipe out the entire Kingdom of Danafor and almost kill a member of the Ten Commandments. It is due to this power that even the druids sought to seal it away for fear the whole of Britannia may suffer the same fate as Danafor. Boomstick: Now onto his moveset. Full Counter enables Meliodas to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks, in contrast to his younger brother Estarrosa, who can reflect physical strikes, but not magic-based attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. Wiz: The Counter Vanish allows Meliodas to erase any ranged attack aimed at Meliodas, which is unlike Full Counter, which reflects ranged magical attacks. Boomstick: The Revenge Counter is where Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. Wiz: Meliodas also has Enchantments. The first one being Hellblaze, A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. Boomstick: Meliodas can also use the Divine Slayer, A powerful technique that requires Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make a one decisive attack. Wiz: Let's not forget about Meliodas' sacred treasure, Lostvayne. Boomstick: Lostvayne is Meliodas' sacred treasure which he received from the demon realm, which amplifies his attack power by five times. It also allows Meliodas to create up to four clones of himself, all of which have the half the amount of power he normally has, essentially having the power of two more Meliodas's. Which means that the second clone is 2 times stronger than the first and the third is 2 times stronger than the second and the fourth is 2 times stronger than the third and so on. It also allows Meliodas to use full counter five times; each time amplifying the attack power; first x2, second x4, third x8, fourth x16, and fifth x32 and it excels in killing demons. Wiz: During his fighting career, Meliodas had made some crazy feats. He sliced a mountain in half with a twig, Destroyed an entire building while arm wrestling Ban, one of his seven deadly sins comrades, Survived getting his arm and leg cut off, Survived several beatings from the strongest attacks from the most powerful demon in their world, Literally broke lightning, Can lift Giants like Diane and Splited a mountain sized rock in half by punching someone into it. Boomstick: But despite all of this badassery, Meliodas still has his own weaknesses. Wiz: He can be easily enraged, hence why he is called the Sin of Wrath. He is also...Kinda of a pervert. From the kind that loves to flirt with women. Boomstick: But with all of this, Almost nothing can stand in his way. Meliodas: All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle A young Boy with blonde hair was walking in a forest. That Boy was Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin Of Wrath. But what is this place he is in? And why he is here? Simple. He had heard about The red haired 17-year old girl who had killed Raven Branwen and claimed her weapon. He knew that this was a trick someone was doing by luring Erza Scarlet and forcing her to fight Raven Branwen and kill her as well. He was here because he knew about Raven's daughter, Yang Xiao Long, who was enrolling in Beacon Academy. He would tell her about the sad news and would help her to find out who was the responsible. Especially that he didn't want any troubles before the Death Tournament. "Ugh. I am at my free time. Why couldn't i just use this time for training for the tournament?" Meliodas asked himself while rubbing his temples with his fingers. He then sighed and opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, at least i am doing something humane. Better not waste time here" Meliodas said before dashing towards Beacon Academy. Beacon Academy A busty blondie girl that was about 17 years old was punching training dummies so hard that they exploded once her fist made contact with it. Her hair was literally on fire and her eyes were crimson red. She had a look of rage on her face. No, Scratch that. That was a look of murder. This young woman was Yang Xiao Long. Apparently she had heard the news of a girl who is about her age murdering her mother. They have found her corpse on its knees and its head was looking to the sky and next to a building that was crashed and sliced in half. Ever since then, Yang wanted to bring her anger on something...or someone until she finds that red haired busty bitch who killed her mother. "Yang! Please stop!" Ruby Rose cried to her sister. Yang turned around and glared at Ruby making her gasp and stagger back in fear of the dreadful look on her sister's face. "Ruby, You know nothing about my mother and i won't stop until i find this bitch and shove Ember Celica up her ass and i won't stop shooting even if she's dead! You got me?!" Yang said yelling the last part making tears appear on Ruby's eyes. "I am sorry, but did i enter in a wrong timing?" A voice said from behind Ruby. Both Ruby and Yang turned around to see Meliodas. Ruby quickly dried her tears and smiled at the boy. "'What is it little boy? Are you lost or something?" Ruby asked smiling. Meliodas just sweatdropped at this. It was just like this every time. People who mistaken him for a 10 year old young boy. But he couldn't blame the two girls. After all, They didn't know him...yet. "First, I am not a young boy. I am far more older than your own father, miss" Meliodas said making Ruby giggle at this part, much to Meliodas' dismay. He then rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways, Second, I am looking for a woman called Yang Xiao Llong. Do you happen to know where she is?" Meliodas asked making Yang walk to him. Her hair and eyes returning to normal. "Yes. That would be me. What do you want?" Yang asked. Meliodas took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Meliodas. The Dragon's Sin Of Wrath. The captain of The Seven Deadly Sins. Probably you heard about me" Meliodas said making Yang Scoff at him. "No, i haven't" She said. "Good, Okay. I am just here because i know about your own mother and-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Yang punched him in the face, sending him flying outside the training grounds and crashing into the door of the large cafeteria hall, breaking the door in the process and making Meliodas enter the cafeteria hall. Meliodas stood up, rubbed his face where Yang punched him and dusted his clothes. He then had a grin on his face as he saw Yang walking slowly to him. " I don't know how did you know about my mother brat but believe me, you won't get out of here alive" Yang said charging her Ember Celica and entering in a fighting stance. "Well, i guess that i don't have any other choice. I will just convince you to calm down and listen to me...By Force!" Meliodas said entering a fighting stance. Beacon Students were looking at the scene while feeling sorry for the little kid. Oh, if they just knew who was that little 'kid'. Meliodas and Yang stood in their places silent while glaring at each other. After a couple of seconds, both rushed at each other with their fists aiming at each others faces. Devastating Fists of Destruction! FIGHT! Both of their fists collided making them skid back. Yang rushed at Meliodas and delivered a combo of punches to him, which he dodged with ease. Meliodas then skid back and unsheathed Lostvayne from his back. Yang rushed at him once more aiming for a punch on Meliodas' face, but Meliodas dodged it to the side and swung Lostvayne at Yang, however, the sword didn't even scratch Yang, as if it hit a steel bar. Meliodas was confused by this. Yang smirked and took advantage of this and punched Meliodas in the stomach and used the recoil of Ember Celica to send him flying to the wall, making a huge dent on the wall. Yang then shot two rounds of Ember Celica at Meliodas', who saw this and brought Lostvayne in front of him. "Full Counter!" He yelled hitting the two rounds of bullets with the pummel of Lostvayne sending Yang's attack back at her with more speed. However Yang manged to somersault from the attack in the neck of time. Meliodas freed himself from the crack on the wall and landed on his feet on the floor. "Your not bad" Meliodas said to Yang. "Hmph. Your not bad either...for a little brat" Yang said making Meliodas growl in anger before he charged at Yang, who in turn charged at him as well. Meliodas tried slashing Yang to her side once more, but the result was the blade making contact with Yang's skin once more as if it was a bar of steel. Yang then took this chance and punched Meliodas in the face, then kicked him in the stomach before punching him on the other side of the face, sending him flying to the wall once more. Meliodas then stood up and glared at Yang. "Okay busty bitch. No more fooling around. Time to get serious" Meliodas said before Lostvayne glowed and then 4 other Meliodas's appeared beside Meliodas. "So what if you have company? I can take on all of you!" Yang yelled before rushing at the Meliodas's. Meliodas Prime jumped and cocked his fist back and delivered a solid punch to Yang's face. The four Meliodas's rushed as well at Yang. One punched her in the stomach, One punched her at the other side of the face and the other two speared her in the stomach. With all of this friction force, Yang was sent flying to the wall, creating a crater where she was. Meliodas deactivated the clones and they disappeared. Yang got out of the crater with an angry look on her face. Her hair was on fire and blood was running down her forehead. "I think it's no more games for me as well" Yang said before throwing two rounds of shotgun bullets to the air and reloading Ember Celica with them before entering a fighting stance. "I really wish we don't continue this. Just listen to what i want to say" Meliodas begged Yang. However Yang charged at him. Meliodas just sighed. "Well, Don't blame me if you lost a limb or something" Meliodas said before sheathing Lostvayne on his back and charged at Yang. The two entered in a boxing flurry. Each one giving the other a series of punches while standing in front of his opponent and the two didn't seem to even flinch or stagger from his opponent's assault. This continued for a couple of minutes before the two backed away from each other. Both huffing in exhaustion with bruises all over their body. Both of them took a deep breath before charging at each other. Meliodas unsheathed Lostvayne from his back and Yang cocked her fist back aiming for a deadly punch at Meliodas, who in turn swung his sword and said one word. "Revenge Counter!" Once he said this and swung his sword at Yang, A devastating explosion blew off Beacon from the roof. Dust was everywhere. The dust cleared to show Meliodas putting his hands on his knees and panting in exhaustion. His upper clothes were torn to shreds "Maybe i overdid it with Revenge Counter?" Meliodas asked himself before looking at some of Beacon's rubble, which had been pushed away to reveal Yang Xiao Long with her upper clothes torn, save for her yellow top, and her body was full of bruises. She then smirked at Meliodas, who in turn grinned like mad. "Never ever in my life i saw someone survivng my Revenge Counter. You are pretty strong" Meliodas said. "And i am beginning to believe that your not an ordinary kid" Yang said. "I think that means that this is over. We can talk, right?" Meliodas asked. "Yes, We can ta-" Yang stopped half way as she looked at something horrible in front of her. A strand of her hair fell on the floor in front of her. Yang eyes were shadowed by her hair. Meliodas just stood their confused. "Ummm...Are you alright Yang?" He asked. "You..." Yang whispered. "Excuse me?" Meliodas asked. He couldn't hear her. "YOU MONSTER!" She yelled. Her hair blazing with fire again and her eyes turned blood red in colour. She then rushed at Meliodas with sound slicing speeds and delivered a solid punch to Meliodas' face sending him flying away from Beacon's ruins. He got up to his feet and growled in annoyance. "I think we can't talk...yet" He said before rushing at Yang, who in turn shot rounds from Ember Celica at him. Meliodas just extended his palm while just raising the index and middle fingers in front of the attack. "Counter Vanish!" He yelled as Yang's own shots was enveloped in white light and disappeared. Yang wasn't fazed by this and charged at Meliodas. She delivered a punch to him. Meliodas just looked at her face expression. It was a mix between anger and madness. Meliodas sighed. Did she really love her mother to that extent? Hell, he himself didn't love his family of demons and killed two of them. "I know i am going so far by using this, but i am not gonna die until i give her the message" Meliodas said before he yelled to the sky and black substance engulfed him. Yang's punch made contact with Meliodas. However, It was blocked. The black substance faded from around Meliodas to reaveal that his eyes changed form green to black and a black tattoo appeared above his left eye. Meliodas had just tapped into his demon powers. Meliodas smirked evilly at Yang as he was blocking her punch with one finger. He then kneed her in the stomach, knocking off the wind in her before delivering a roundhouse kick to her face, sending her once more to Beacon's remains. Meliodas walked slowly to Yang, who stood up quickly and didn't seem unfazed with the hit, although her own body was in a horrible condition as it was full of bruises and cuts. Meliodas wasted no time and charged at Yang with blinding speeds. Lostvayne in his hands. "Enchantment: Hellblaze!" He yelled before his blade was engulfed in black fire. Yang just positioned her arm in an 'X' position to block the attack. Said attack made her skid back and her arms were burning badly but she seemed not to feel the pain as her hair began to flare more and more. She then rushed at Meliodas, who in turn rushed at her after sheathing Lostvayne on his back once more. Yang tried punching Meliodas, but the black matter around his body morphed in a gaping maw with sharp teeth and bited Yang's right arm making her wince. She then tried to pull her arm from the gaping maw. She succeded but at the cost of her arm bleeding from the friction of her arm with the sharp teeth of the gaping maw. Meliodas took this chance and punched Yang hard in the stomach making her eyes widen and spat out blood and she was sent flying towards the rubble once more. However she got up from the rubble, more angry before rushing at Meliodas, who in turn had the black matter engulf both of his arms and legs and his wounds fully healed back to normal. His arms and legs then formed into black claws. He then rushed again at Yang as well. Both of them began to hit each other brutally and recklessly while sacrificing any form of defense in their attack. Yang with her fists and shotgun bullets and Meliodas with his clawed hands and legs. This lasted for a couple of minutes this time and Meliodas gained the upper hand as Yang's Aura faded from her body and the fire flare on her hair started to fade but her eyes were still red. She then fell to her knees panting heavily while glaring at Meliodas, who prepared another punch. Said punch made contact with Yang's face. A sickening cracking voice was heard as Yang's teeth were flying out of her mouth before she was sent to the rubble once more. Meliodas then looked at Yang before turning off his Demon Mark, making his eyes return to their normal green. Meliodas looked where Yang was and sighed in frustration. "Well, i guess i can wait when she wakes up and calms down or something" He said before turning around to find some place to rest. Suddenly, And explosion occurred behind him, making him stop in his tracks and turn around, only to see Yang standing with her eyes being more redder than before and her hair was flaring intensely than before. She then bumped her fists together, activating her Semblence one final time before charging at Meliodas with all her remaining strength. Meliodas sighed in annoyance at this, unsheathed Lostvayne and gripped it with his hands before announcing his final attack from his arsenal. "Divine Slayer!" Meliodas swung his shortsword at Yang, creating a large horizontal black fire stream that he sent at Yang, who didn't even stop from her attack. The black fire stream collided with Yang's body, who still had her fist cocked back. She then pushed herself along with the large stream of black fire, trying to reach Meliodas and hit him. Meliodas just stood in his place looking at the struggling Yang. Yang then pushed herself more and with a battle cry, she reached Meliodas and the black fire stream faded. She then extended her fist to his face. However, it never made contact. Her fist was just mere centimeters from Meliodas' face, who was still standing in silence. Yang then looked at Meliodas while panting before she collapsed to her knees, then fell to her side on the floor, unconscious. Meliodas just sighed to himself and looked at the destruction that he and Yang had made which had costed them 75% of Beacon Academy and its roof. The students were fine and no one got hurt, though. The students looked in disbelief and shock at the destruction in front of them, but what shocked them more was Yang Xiao Long, the strongest and most dangerous hunter in Beacon was under the feet of young abnormally muscular 10-year old boy. Ruby then appeared and rushed to her sister to check on her, with Weiss and Blake following her in tow. Meliodas sighed for the sixth time this day. He was sure that he will have a terrible headache after explaining all of this... KO! Results Boomstick: Wow! That was an awesome battle despite the fact no one died! Wiz: Now where to begin with this? Let's just say that Yang is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of Meliodas' league. Boomstick: While Yang's Semblence can make her increase her strength every time she gets hit, It doesn't make her invincible. Also Meliodas can counter the attacks and they don't even make a scratch on him. Not only that but he can reflect his enemies' attacks at them with the power and the speed increased ten fold. Wiz: Also Meliodas is an immortal. So Yang didn't actually have a way to knock him unconscious easily, let alone kill. Let's not also forget that Meliodas has fighting experience worth of 3000 years which far exceeds Yang's fighting experience. Boomstick: The only thing which had made Yang stand for so long was her Aura, but because it's limited, she couldn't stand forever. Wiz: Let's not forget about their feats. While Yang was capable of destroying an Astalian Paladian in one punch after taking two hits of it, one of those hits shattered a stone pillar which requires 1400 tons of force to break, Meliodas had destroyed an entire Kingdom by just using his Black Matter Magic Attack and sliced a mountain in half with only a twig. Boomstick: The Demon Mark and the Divine Slayer were her blanket and pillow in the hospital bed. Which while her own Semblence allowed her to survive long enough, it just doesn't prevent her from taking damage. Wiz: It was just mere moments before Yang suffered the fate of burn. Boomstick: Yang was powerful, but she was Full Counter-ed completely in the end by her dangerous Wrath Sin. Wiz: The Winner is Meliodas. Next Time "Grind, Pantera!" "On Your Knees!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez VS Oudo Miyakonojou. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco